


Little Did I Know

by MonsterAmongCashton (IfWallsCouldMuke)



Series: Frat! SOS [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (i am ashamed of myself), (this is too vanilla), (ummm), (ummmmm), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/MonsterAmongCashton
Summary: “I thought we were having a moaning contest?”“Luke’s always screaming, that bitch,” Calum scowls harder.Ashton laughs in response.Or,Part two of however many it might be of Frat!SOS





	Little Did I Know

“You know…” Calum’s aimless fingertip draws a pattern-less figure on Ashton’s chest as they lie naked on Ashton’s bed. “They’re gonna find out soon enough.”

“Luke’s fucking Michael, or rather, _Michael_ ’s fucking Luke, by the sounds of it, so I don’t know why you think it’s a bad thing we’re dating?” Ashton giggles, pressing a lingering kiss to Calum’s neck. “Our two frats have hated each other since they were formed, yeah, but if the presidents of both are fucking and there’s no discrepancy, I think mere members can do the same and get away with it.”

“We aren’t _doing the same_ , you dick,” Calum huffs, hitting Ashton on the shoulder. “We’ve been dating longer than we’ve been in separate frats.”

“Well, you should’ve asked Mikey to recruit me as well!” Ashton huffs back. “Besides, you love my dick, so we both win.”

“You’re incorrigible,” Calum feigns a sigh.

“I thought there was a frat meeting at 5?” Ashton pecks Calum on the nose.

“Yeah, and we have thirty minutes left, so I thought we could make a good use out of it,” Calum replies sheepishly.

“And I thought _I_ was incorrigible,” Ashton squeezes Calum’s ass, making the younger boy moan.

“Eat me out, please…” Calum whines, rocking his ass back into Ashton’s large hands. “Please… _daddy_.”

Calum knows his boyfriend. He knows that his boyfriend can’t ever refuse him if he calls him _daddy_.

“Wanna be eaten out so bad, yeah, baby boy?” Ashton practically growls, flipping Calum onto his stomach. It’s hard for Calum to hold his moans back when his boyfriend separates his cheeks and laps at his hole teasingly.

“Stop being an ass and start eating me out all proper, dammit,” Calum groans out of frustration.

Calum squeaks in surprise when two cold, lubed up fingers enter him alongside Ashton’s tongue, aimed at his prostate. Ashton soon finds a pace that’s good enough to send Calum into a swearing frenzy, and with a whispered ‘come for daddy’, Calum releases onto the sheets.

“Mm, wanna suck you off,” Calum purrs.

“We have ten minutes,” Ashton warns.

Calum only grins.

⇢⇢⇢

“Calum, where were you?” Michael asks him the moment he sets his foot into the _Gamma Alpha Tau_ frat house.

“Out,” Calum arches a brow at a shirtless Luke Hemmings, who’s also wearing what’s suspiciously looking like Michael’s pair of Pikachu boxers.

“He’s on his way out,” Michael presses a disgustingly fond kiss to Luke’s temple, who giggles and walks towards Michael’s room.

When Luke returns, he’s wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and an oversized jumper that is 100% Michael’s. Luke presses a giggly kiss to Michael’s cheek before heading out.

“Are you dating that twink?” Calum asks his frat president.

“We went out on only one date, I don’t think we’re official… besides, why would it matter? There’s not a single rule saying I can’t date the frat president of the rival frat,” Michael narrows his eyes. “Anyways… we have to discuss new membership…”

 

The meeting was boring, to say the least, and Calum’s now texting Ashton.

_To: Daddy_

_Michael is so boring, talking about shit we already talked about. I think Luke sucked his brains out._

_From: Daddy_

_I think Michael ate Luke’s soul out, but let’s not discuss that, baby. Luke’s got a night lecture today, and the other frat members who live here wanna have a pub night. We can have the house to ourselves again._

Calum likes to think this isn’t a booty call, given he’s dating Ashton, and they’re just making good usage out of the convenience. When he rings the doorbell, he’s whisked off his feet, a giggling mess as Ashton kisses his neck.

“Hi,” Calum giggles again when they make it to Ashton’s bedroom.

“I’d prefer it if Luke was actually here as we make love, given the bastard’s room is right above mine and I have to endure all his loud, whore-y bottom sounds…” Ashton sighs dramatically. _Theatre kids_.

Calum lets out a loud, not yet so whore-y, bottom sound when Ashton starts suckling a bruise on his inner thigh once their clothes are removed. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t hard right now, but why would he lie when his boyfriend is so damn hot?

 _“_ All mine,” Ashton rasps, and Calum might be _really_ hard right now.

 _“_ All yours, daddy,” Calum giggles.

He lets out a moan when Ashton prods three, lubed-up fingers at his hole, pushing in all three at once.

“Such a whore for me cock,” Ashton hums, as if enjoying Calum’s staccatos of breaths. “Already loose from this afternoon. Bet you like being fingered regardless, yeah? Come from it?”

Calum’s not gonna lie, he likes coming just from Ashton’s sinfully long fingers. They reach his prostate just so perfectly and—

“There’s a good boy,” Ashton purrs out, watching Calum with a lustful gaze as Calum pants, riding out his orgasm.

 _“_ Ashy…” Calum keens when Ashton starts lapping at his sensitive opening. “Fuck, Ash…”

“I know you like it,” Ashton purrs, continuing to lap at Calum’s hole until he’s fully hard again. “Want me to fuck you, baby?”

Calum whines as Ashton sheathes himself inside of him, the stretch burning a little bit. His thighs wrapped around Ashton, he moans shamelessly as Ashton starts to rock into him.

“Mm fuck, I love you,” Calum whispers, coming undone again.

“I love you too, baby boy,” Ashton presses a kiss to Calum’s temple, releasing inside him.

⇢⇢⇢

“You really think I never notice,” Michael stops Calum from going to his afternoon lecture. “I’m not stupid.”

“I was hoping you weren’t,” Calum arches an eyebrow at the frat president. “I have places to be.”

“I know you’re dating someone from _Zeta Theta Delta_ fraternity,” Michael rolls his eyes. “Not really tall, but not short either, hazel eyes, curly hair where it’s not shaved off… sounds familiar?”

“It’s not shaved off, just trimmed,” Calum curses when he sees Michael smirking. “You little bitch.”

“It’s not a crime to date someone from another frat, there are no rules against it,” Michael lets Calum go.

 

“Michael said that?” Ashton looks pleasantly surprised. “Huh, so I guess I can come over to your room whenever I want and compete with him and Luke.”

“We are _not_ competing with Michael and Luke for who can moan the loudest. Have you heard Luke before? He’s got lungs of a banshee,” Calum scowls. Ashton steals a sip of Calum’s coffee.

“I thought we were having a moaning contest?”

“Luke’s always screaming, that bitch,” Calum scowls harder.

Ashton laughs in response.

⇢⇢⇢

Calum left the café an hour ago so he can do his homework. It seems that his frat president is more interested in doing his lover than his homework, given he can hear Luke. He gets a broomstick and hits the ceiling a couple times.

“Ugh.”

⇢⇢⇢

“You have really good headphones, so you might wanna use them,” Ashton giggles the next time they meet up at the café. “What?” Ashton’s giggle turns into a frown.

“They went… all night…” Calum groans, chugging half his coffee when it comes.

“It’d be such an amazing night if we were to join them,” Ashton sips his coffee in a slow way.

Calum grins at his boyfriend, an idea sparking into his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> My twin's coming home for two weeks and I'm possibly driving to the airport tonight, wish me luck.


End file.
